Silicosis is a type of lung disease that is caused by inhaling silica particles, usually from working in mines and quarries and in some other occupations such as construction, foundry-work, ceramics and glass-making. Silica particles affects lung's normal function. The symptoms include shortness of breath, severe cough and weakness.
Ginsenosides, the main active ingredients of ginseng, are known to have a variety of pharmacological activities, e.g. antitumor, antifatique, antiallergic and antioxidant activities. Ginsenosides share a basic structure, composed of gonane steroid nucleus having 17 carbon atoms arranged in four rings. Ginsenosides are metalized in the body, and a number of recent studies suggest that ginsenoside metabolites, rather than naturally occurring ginsenosides, are readily absorbed in the body and act as the active components. Among them, ginsenoside M1 is known as one metabolite of protopanaxadiol-type ginsenosides via the gypenoside pathway by human gut bacteria. Until now, no prior art references report the effect of ginsenoside M1 in treatment of silicosis.